Toki wo Tomete
by mymicassieyj
Summary: Rivaille mencintai Eren, begitupun sebaliknya. Rivaille ingin menikahinya, tapi Eren tidak bisa. Eren tidak sanggup jika melihat kekasihnya perlahan menua sementara dirinya abadi. /bad summary/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Title : Toki wo Tomete (Menghentikan Waktu)

Pair : RivaEren

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Warning : Ada spoilernya tentang umur Ymir di manga chapter 47. Emang masih remang-remang, tapi apaah artinya kalau cerita ini adalah panpik? Apapun bisa terjadi pada panpik, kan? WKWK ini hanya panpik ya…

2S, Gaje, BL, diceritanya titan udah musnah semua keculai eren, typo(s), garing, panpik tidak sempurna dan banyak kekurangan dari saya. No bash, oke?

RnR?

Summary : Rivaille mencintai Eren, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia ingin menikahinya, tapi Eren tidak bisa. Eren tidak sanggup jika melihat kekasihnya perlahan menua sementara dirinya abadi.

Gemericik air disebuah kolam ikan serta hembusan angin dan cicit burung menjadi satu. Menjadikan sebuah harmoni ketenangan di sore hari yang cerah.

Seorang titan shifterbernama Eren Jaeger termenung memerhatikan kolam ikan didepan kastil Scouting Legion sembari terduduk di sebuak kursi kayu. Ia menatap kosong kolam ikan tersebut hingga suara panggilan dari seseorang membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Oi, Eren." Panggil Hanji, si Mayor pecinta titan yang berambut coklat kucir kuda dan berkacamata. Di sebelahnya ada Komandan Irvin yang tersenyum lembut. Pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang rapi. Mata birunya menyiratkan kelembutan hati serta kegigihan dirinya sekaligus.

"Oh, Mayor. Komandan." Sahut Eren.

"Sedang apa disitu?" Tanya Hanji sambil tersenyum kuda.

"Sedang bersantai saja." Jawab Eren tersenyum.

Hanji menyikut lengan Irvin pelan. Memberi kode, rupanya.

"Eren, bisa ikut kami? Ada yang ingin kami katakan." Kata Irvin.

Eren mengangguk. Lalu membuntuti Hanji dan Irvin ke ruang kerja Irvin.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan berbasa basi terlebih dahulu." Irvin berdeham sebentar. Setelah ia mencari posisi wenak di singgasananya, ia mulai melanjutkan. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau sudah pergi keluar dinding, lalu kembali lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Eren terdiam duduk di kursi yang tepat di depan Irvin. Disebelahnya Hanji memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Komandan." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Ia sedang gundah, sulit berbicara rasanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu.

"Lho? Kau mungkin bisa mencari pekerjaan atau kau bisa menemui teman-teman seangkatanmu. Kemarin aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kirschtein dan Springer. Dan jawaban mereka sungguh diluar dugaanku."

Eren sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata Komandan Irvin. Penasaran, ia pun membalas. "memangnya mereka akan melakukan apa, Komandan?"

Irvin tertawa kecil. "mereka ingin menikah."

Mata eren melebar. Jean dan Connie ingin menikah? Oho, dengan siapa?

"apakah kau juga ingin menikah, Eren?" Tanya Hanji tak sabaran. Toh ini point yang sedari tadi ingin ia dan Irvin tanyakan. Hanji tak perlu banyak cingcong seperti Irvin, langsung sikat saja.

Eren menunduk. Gundah hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia juga ingin menikah. Ingin menikah dengan Heichounya yang selama ini ia cintai. Yang seama ini melindunginya. Yang selama ini membuatnya percaya bahwa ia diptakan untuk bersama Heichounya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa Eren ucapkan. Irvin dan Hanji saling tatap.

"Lho kenapa?" Irvin mulai terserang keposomnia rupanya.

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "alasan klasik."

"Apa itu?" Hanji mulai tertular keposomnia dari Irvin.

"Aku ini titan. Aku ini monster. Aku ini manusia setengah titan. Memangnya ada yang mau menikah denganku?"

Rentetan kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Irvin dan Hanji. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Eren.

"Memangnya ada seseorang yang mau menanggung malu menikah dengan monster seperti diriku? Apakah dia tidak malu? Di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang patut dia nikahi, tidak hanya aku."

"Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, mestinya dia sudah tahu resiko itu, Eren." Ujar Irvin.

"Hm. Aku tahu, komandan. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang menjadikan aku enggan menikah." Eren menunduk. Bibir dan bahunya bergetar. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis meski matanya berkaca-kaca. Satu kedipan saja dan air mata itu akan lolos dari mata Eren.

"Ingat pada Ymir? Usianya sudah lebih dari 60 tahun saat itu, tetapi wajahnya tetap seperti itu. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, apa yang ada dalam dirinya tetap. Dan akupun akan seperti itu. Jika aku menikah, aku tak sanggup melihat pasanganku menua sementara aku tetap pada posisiku. Ia berlari menjauh, sementara aku diam pada tempatku. Aku abadi. Aku akan mati jika pedang menusuk jantungku atau ada seseorang yang menebas pundakku ketika aku berubah menjadi titan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat pasanganku perlahan menua, dan meninggal didepanku yang masih seperti anak kecil ini. Aku… Aku… Tidak bisa…"

Akhirnya air mata itu lolos juga. Eren menangis sesegukan karenanya.

Irvin hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Sementara Hanji sudah mengusap-usap punggung Eren. Akhirnya ia dan Irvin tahu alasannya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menikmati hidupmu bersama orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Kau akan bahagia, Eren"

"Komandan…" Eren menghapus air matanya. "menjadi prajuritmu, menjadi kaki tangan Mayor Hanji, menjadi anak buah… anak buah… Rivaille Heichou, dan bersatu dengan temanku di Pasukan pengintai, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

Irvin dan Hanji tahu lidah Eren kelu saat menyebut nama Rivaille. Mereka tahu hubungan Eren dan Rivaille seperti apa.

"Itulah mengapa aku menolak…" lirih eren. Hanji tersenyum sambil tetap mengelus punggung eren. Irvin hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan Irvin berdiri seorang pria –pendek- bersurai hitam yang sedang menunduk mendengar ucapan si bocah titan. Ia mendengar semuanya. Alasannya. Tangisannya.

Perlahan ia meremas sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah hati. Ia remas dengan kuat. Lalu ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk.

Eren menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan dari luar meskipun pintu ruangan Irvin tertutup. Eren tahu.

"Aku tahu apa maksud Komandan dan Mayor menanyakan ini padaku. Tetapi dia sudah mendengarnya sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sedari tadi berada di luar menengarkan pembicaraan kita. Dia mendengar semuanya. Sekarang dia tahu, dan dia sudah pergi. Hiks."

Tangisan Eren menjadi-jadi. Irvin beranjak dari kursinya melihat ke luar ruangan. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Dia sudah pergi, Komandan." Lirih Eren ditengah-tengah tangisannya. Eren menangis dengan sangat pilu, membuat Hanji yang disebelahnya tak kuasa ikut menjatuhkan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Heichou. Maaf…" gumam Eren yang terdengar oleh Hanji. Hanji memeluk Eren, mencoba memberi perhatiannya.

Eren ingat, tiga hari yang lalu Rivaille melamar dirinya. Tapi alasannya itu yang tidak bisa membuatnya berkata Ya. Ia rahasiakan alasan itu sampai hari ini. Eren pikir Rivaille harus tahu agar Rivaille mengerti dan mundur. Meskipun itu harus membunuh perasaan dan cintanya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya Irvin, Hanji dan Rivaille sedang duduk di ruang makan. Mereka sedikit berbincang mengenai kelanjutan pasukan mereka. Tak ada yang berani membicarakan kejadian kemarin. Tak ada.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka bertiga. Terlihatlah Eren dengan membawa dua buah tas besar masing-masing di punggung dan tangannya.

Irvin dan Hanji memasang tampang bingung. Sementara Rivaille mengernyit, ia sipitkan dengan tajam tatapannya pada Eren. Eren yang menyadari tatapan itu tidak berani memandang Rivaille. Ia hanya memandang ujung sepatunya.

"Komandan, Mayor, Heichou…" eren menghela nafasnya yang berat. Terasa sesak di rongga dadanya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dan membuatnya terasa sakit. "sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan pindah ke rumah Mikasa. Dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Sekarang aku akan pergi."

"Oi-Oi! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Hanji tidak terima. Ia melirik Rivaille yang masih terkaget-kaget meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tidak kok. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kemarin. Kalau begitu aku pamit." Eren ingin segera pergi dari sana. Secepatnya. Ia membungkuk, lalu pergi dengan tergesa.

"Eren! Tunggu!" Hanji meneriaki mencoba membuat Eren kembali. Sementara Irvin tengah mengejar Rivaille yang pergi ke ruangannya.

Hanji mengacak rambutnya. 'Dasar aneh! Bersatu saja susah!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Rivaille!" seru Irvin di tengah aktifitasnya mengejar Heichou chibi yang lagi pundung.

BLAM

Terlambat. Pintu ruangan Rivaille tertutup. Meninggalkan Irvin yang terbengong-bengong didepan pintu.

"kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Gumamnya.

Sementara itu Rivaille mengacak rambutnya di dalam ruangan miliknya. Ia marah, kesal, kecewa. Ia pikir ia bisa meyakinkan eren. Tapi…

"SIAL!" teriak Rivaille yang lalu menendang kursi di depannya sampai patah.

Ia mendekati jendelanya. Terlihat Eren sedang mengelus kuda dan lalu menaikinya. Eren terdiam sebentar, lalu memandang ke arah pintu markas Scouting Legion. Hanya ada Hanji dan Irvin. Tidak ada Rivaille. Eren memasang raut wajah sedih dan kecewa luar biasa, dan itu terbaca oleh Rivaille. Akhirnya ia memacu kudanya untuk berlari, meninggalkan semuanya tentang Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau pergi, bocah? Jelas-jelas kau masih mencintaiku." Ucap Rivaille dengan nada tajam.

Eren sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan sekarang yang menjadi perhatian Rivaille adalah sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah hati di atas meja.

"Aku ingin memakaikannya dijarimu. Aku ingin kau selamanya memakai itu. Apakah kau tidak mengerti?"

Sudah dua bulan Eren pergi dari markas Scouting Legion. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Bocah itu memberi kesan unik di markas. Kecerobohannya, teriakannya, kepatuhannya, kepolosannya. Semua orang tahu Eren seperti apa.

Rivaille sangat merindukan bocah itu. Ia menatap nanar kotak beludru merah hati di depannya.

Tok tok

"Masuk!"

Terilhat Irvin dan Hanji masuk beriringan. Ditangan Irvin ada secarik kertas. Tapi Rivaille tidak peduli.

"Kau merindukan bocah itu?" kata Irvin to the point.

Rivaille hanya diam.

Irvin lalu menyodorkan kertas yang tadi berada di tangannya pada Rivaille.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rivaille.

"Itu denah rumah Mikasa." Kata Hanji.

Rivaille masih so' tsundere. Padahal ia sedang berjuang mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melihat denah itu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menemuinya, tapi kau tak tahu dimana rumah Mikasa. Jadi Hanji mencarinya. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya."

Kata-kata Irvin sukses membuat cengiran bangga tapi bodoh di bibir Hanji.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Itu untukmu. Pergilah. Temui Eren. Atau kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Rivaille menatap kedua rekannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menanti persetujuan mereka. Irvin dan Hanji mengangguk mantap, mempersilakan Rivaille menemui Eren.

"Kalu begitu aku pergi." Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya tergesa, namun dicegah Hanji.

"Ini, kau lupa." Irvin melempar kotak beludru merah hati. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Dan Rivaille melesat pergi dari sana.

'Eren, tunggu aku…'

TBC~

A/N : ahooy! disini author baruu! salam kenal semuanya! namaku Mayumi.. ini ff SnK pertama yang aku publish, maaf kalau kurang greget. ^_^ mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Yang aku mau kaulah orangnya… Kau yang akan menjadi penerang di masa kegelapanku. Karena bagaimanapun juga seorang prajurit terkuat sekalipun membutuhkan seseorang yang melindunginya."

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Title : Toki wo Tomete (Menghentikan Waktu)

Pair : RivaEren

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Warning : 2S, Gaje, BL, diceritanya titan udah musnah semua keculai eren, typo(s), garing, panpik tidak sempurna dan banyak kekurangan dari saya. (Italic berarti bayangan masa lalu). No bash, oke? RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren…" panggil Mikasa yang sedang menjemur baju di depan halaman rumah.

Eren yang sedari tadi melamun hanya diam saja.

Mikasa menghela nafas. Ia tahu Eren kenapa dan apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pasti si lelaki pendek so berkuasa itu lagi, pikir Mikasa.

Setelah titan musnah, para prajurit memanglah masih menjadi bagian Scouting Legion. Tetapi mereka sudah bebas. Mereka memang terkadang kembali ke markas sekedar berkumpul bersama, atau memiliki tugas lain selain membasmi titan. Namun mereka juga memiliki kebebasan memilih hidup mereka. Kebanyakan dari prajurit memilih untuk kembali ke kampung halaman atau mendirikan rumah baru, seperti Mikasa.

Mikasa mendekati Eren, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya ada suara hembusan nafas keduanya yang terdengar.

"Eren, kau tahu? Terkadang hal yang kau anggap benar bisa saja menjadi salah." Mikasa memulai pembicaraan. Ia melirik Eren yang masih tetap diam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau belum mencobanya. Percayalah pada hatimu."

"Aku sudah percaya pada hatiku, Mikasa." Eren menimpali, tetapi wajahnya tetap memandang kosong kedepan.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut percaya? Percaya pada hatimu atau prasangkamu burukmu?"

Eren menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan bingung. Sekarang giliran Mikasa yang terdiam.

"ketika kau menjauh bukan berarti semua berakhir. Ada kalanya sesuatu yang kau tinggakan akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Begtu juga perasaanmu. Apakah kau menyadari itu?"

Eren terdiam. Dalam diam dia setuju. Ia menjauh, berusaha melupakan Rivaille. Tetapi perasaannya tidak mati, malah semakin menjadi.

"Kematian itu hanya terjadi jika kau benar-benar mati. Meskipun pudar, dia pasti memiliki satu tempat yang istimewa dihatimu. Apakah aku benar?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Mikasa tepat.

"Kau mungkin ingin membunuh perasaanmu, tetapi apakah kau memikirkan perasaannya?"

Eren tersentak. Ia baru sadar. Ia egois. Sungguh perasaannya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Rivaille? Selama ini kemana perhatiannya yang sealu Eren berikan pada Rivaille? Mengapa semuanya menguap begitu saja seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun pada mereka?

Kecupan itu. Elusan sayang itu. Pelukan sayang itu. Eren ingat. Hanya Rivaille yang memberikannya.

Eren tak mau terihat cengeng didepan mikasa. Ia tahan segala perasaannya yang membuncah, membuat dirinya ingin menangis.

"Dia mungkin memang sadis, tapi dia itu manusia, Eren. Dia mencintaimu. Kau pun sama sepertinya. Kalau kau berpikir meninggalkan dia adalah pilihan yang terbaik, itu semua salah."

"Mikasa…" Eren memeluk Mikasa. Memeuknya erat. Mencari kehangatan, karena selama dua bulan ini hidupnya terasa hampa dan dingin. Mikasa seperti ibunya, selalu ada untuk Eren.

"Jangan menolak lagi. Lawan ketakutan dan prasangka burukmu. Aku selau ada di pihakmu."

Setelah itu Eren menyadari ada secercah cahaya hinggap di rongga dadanya. Membuat dia merasa yakin.

"Aku yakin dia akan kemari. Tunggu saja." Mikasa tersenyum. Mengelus lembut pipi Eren yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Terimakasih Mikasa."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Apapun.

Cintanya memang tidak terbalas, tapi Mikasa sudah merasa bahagia hanya dengan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu hari sudah sore. Lembayung jingga kemerahan mewarnai langit. Membuat suasana di sekitar rumah mikasa terlihat begitu indah, dikelilingi bunga yang bermekaran juga pohon yang lebat.

Rivaille sudah sampai di ladang yang berada di depan rumah Mikasa. Ia turun dari kudanya yang berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia sedikit gugup, berusaha berpikir mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk ia katakan.

Kata-kata ketika melamar itu penting, bukan? Dirinya yang biasanya bicara ketus dan tidak kenal kata sopan pasti kelimpungan mencari kata yang sedikit romantis, meskipun dirinya akui ia sedikit jijik. Gombal? Ia rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri jika melakukan itu. Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Rivaille langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah kayu yang terlihat rapih dan apik. Baru saja ingin mendekati pintu, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu sedang tergeletak di depan pohon besar yang teduh.

Oh, itu bukan hantu. Bukan. Kalo iya, ngapain juga hantu tergeletak di depan pohon?

Rivaille yang penasaran –entah mengapa- langsung mendekati pohon itu. Salahkan jaraknya yang agak jauh sehingga dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

DEG

"Itu…"

Rivaille tersenyum diam-diam. Mumpung tidak ada orang lain.

Dilhatnya Eren sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon, meringkuk dengan nyaman damai. Rimbunnya pohon menjadikannya teduh, dengan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menjadikan Eren terlelap tidur dengan pulasnya.

Rivaille dengan hati-hati berjinjit mendekati Eren. Perlahan-lahan, dia kini berjarak dua meter di depan Eren.

KREKK

Uh, ranting sialan. Terinjak oleh Rivaille, ranting itu mengeluarkan bunyi cukup keras. Membuat seonggok daging yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya terbangun.

Eren menggeliat, menguap sebentar lalu terduduk. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang halus lalu bergumam. "jam berapa sekarang?"

Haha. Ekspresinya seperti bayi baru bangun sekarang. Dengan mata kelewat sayu, iler yang mengering sedikit terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Dan semua itu membuat Rivaille gemas bukan main.

Masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran, Eren menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "Oh, sudah sore." Gumamnya. Belum sadar juga dia kalau di depannya saat ini ada orang yang sedang memasang seringaian.

Eren yang mulai sadar dari tidur panjangnya melihat seseorang di depan. Ia seperti mengenali orang itu, tapi pandangannya masih kabur akibat matanya yang mengantuk.

Satu detik…

Itu pria. Dengan rambut hitam legam, poni belah dua di pinggir. Dia memakai jubah Scouting Legion.

Dua detik…

Pria itu menyeringai iblis. Eren menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengucek mata.

Tiga detik…

Pria itu terlihat pendek.

Empat detik…

Pendek.

Lima detik…

Pendek.

Eren terhenyak melihat seseorang di depannya. Hampir saja dirinya jumpalitan saking kagetnya.

"H –Heichou!" Eren langsung berdiri, lalu menunduk. ia gosok tangannya ke sudut bibirnya yang ia sadari terdapat iler kering disana.

Rivaille diam saja. Seringaiannya perlahan memudar.

"Apa kabar, bocah?"

"uh?" sejak kapan Eren jadi grogi begitu pada sosok boncel mania di depannya ini?

"Apa kabar, bocah?" ulang rivaile.

"A –aku baik-baik saja. Heichou sendiri?"

"Aku… sangat tidak baik."

"Lho? Kenapa? Heichou sakit?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya, seperti biasa. Ekspresi bingung yang sering dia lakukan.

"Kau tahu sendiri penyebabnya." Jawaban datar dari Heichou itu membuat Eren meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Suasana chaos, tetapi dalam mode silent karena keduanya kini terdiam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak malu beristrikan seorang manusia setengah titan." Rivaille tak perlu banyak cingcong.

"EEEEEH?" Eren kaget. Wowow, sekarang Rivaille mulai melancarkan aksi kata-kata melamar.

"Apa maksud Anda, Sir?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah malu. Aku hanya akan malu jika aku tak pernah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Entah desakan hatinya yang benar-benar menginginkan eren ataukah efek dari latihannya yang mantep.

Eren terdiam. Ia tahu kali ini Rivaille takkan membiarkan dia pergi.

"Aku mau memakan masakanmu setiap hari. Aku mau setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku, kaulah orang pertama yang aku lihat. Aku mau membersihkan markas setiap hari denganmu. Aku mau ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang, kau datang sebagai malaikat penolongku."

O-oh, Eren tersentuh.

"Aku mau di hari tuaku ada seseorang yang siap menjagaku. Yang aku mau kaulah orangnya. Merawatku dengan telaten, membersikan dan memotong kuku-kuku tanganku, mengelap wajahku yang sudah mulai keriput, memandikanku yang sudah tidak sanggup berjalan, memijat kepala dan juga kakiku yang mulai sulit untuk digerakkan. Kau yang akan menjadi penerang di masa kegelapanku. Karena bagaimanapun juga seorang prajurit terkuat sekalipun membutuhkan seseorang yang melindunginya."

Pecah sudah tangisan Eren. Bukan tangisan seperti waktu itu. Itu tangisan bahagia. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Rivaille, apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan Rivaille.

Eren menyesal sudah bertindak bodoh dengan pergi dari markas. Seharusnya ia dengarkan penuturan ini sejak awal, agar dirinya mengerti sebuah cinta tidak harus selamanya bersama, dalam artian kehidupan.

Eren merosot jatuh. Kini ia terduduk di depan pohon yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu percakapan itu.

Rivaille mendekatinya dengan perlahan, lalu berlutut.

Ada uluran tangan yang Eren lihat disela tangisannya. Uluran tangan itu terlihat hangat dan lembut, membuatnya mendongak menatap si empunya tangan.

Dilihatnya Rivaille yang perlahan tersenyum. Bukan seringaian. Senyuman tulus setulus hatinya pada Eren. Belum pernah Rivaille menunjukkan senyuman ini pada oranglain, dan Eren tahu itu. Kini, ditempat ini, dia melihatnya tersenyum tulus untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"menikahlah denganku."

Dua kata ajaib yang membuat Eren melayang. Eren mengangguk-ngangguk dengan antusias, seperti bocah yang dijanjikan membeli permen gulali terbesar di dunia.

Riaille menyodorkan kotak beludru merah hati berisikan dua buah cincin yang dia sembunyikan di sakunya. Eren lalu menerima uluran tangan Rivaille. Rivaille menyematkan cincin perak di jari manis tangan kanan Eren. Eren pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Eren perlahan memeluk tubuh pria itu. Mencari kehangatannya, karena selama ini hati dan jiwanya terasa sangat dingin juga hampa.

"tanganmu begitu dingin. Ah –tidak. Hatimu juga begitu dingin padaku." Tutur Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu –" Rivaille melepas jubah Pasukan pengintainya, lalu melilitkan tubuhnya dan Eren. Membuat tubuh keduanya kini berada di dalam satu jubah yang sama sembari berpelukan.

"Akan aku hangatkan hatimu… dengan kelembutan yang tak terbatas…"

Perlahan Rivaille mendekati wajah Eren yang merona. bersiap untuk mencium kekasihnya.

Eren grogi setengah mampus. padahal sudah sering mereka melakukan ini. hanya ciuman, tidak lebih. Rivaille tidak mau membuat Eren tersakiti, barulah kalau mereka sudah menikah Rivaille dengan senang hati akan melakukan 'itu'.

Eren memejamkan matanya. Terdengarnya suara dan hembusan nafas Rivaille, menggelitik bibirnya. Satu detik kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman lembut. Rivaille mencium Eren dengan sangat lembut, dan Eren sangat menikmatinya.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Mikasa sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menyeka setitik air mata.

"Uh, aku iri..." gumamnya.

Satu clue untuk kalian, Rivaille dan Eren akan menikah secepatnya. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang sungguh cerah itu, bunga-bunga ditebar seiring keluarnya sepasang pengantin baru dari gereja di dinding Rose. Mereka berdua –Eren dan Rivaille terlihat sangat bahagia, meskipun hanya wajah Eren saja yang memperlihatkan dirinya bahagia.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan bergandengan tangan. jari-jari mereka bertautan dengan erat, seakan mereka tak ingin terpisah lagi.

"EREEEEEEEEEN!"

dihari yang sakral dan khidmat begini, tetap saja sifat alamiah Hanji tidak bisa disembunyikan. teriakan itu membuat semua pengiring yang notabenenya orang-orang Scouting Legion memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Kau berisik, Hanji." Rivaille memasang wajah super duper garang. Mampuslah Hanji. tapi sayang, Hanji cuek bebek dan malah mencubiti pipi gembil 'istri' Rivaille.

"Eren, kau imut sekali dengan tuxedo putih ini!" Hanji girang, tapi bukan tante girang.

"Ah, terimakasih Mayor."

"Eren, aku beritahu. Nanti malam kau harus tahan ya."

Blush. Wajah Eren blushing dengan sempurna. Rona merah tak mau pergi dari wajahnya yang imut itu.

Kata-kata absurd dari Hanji tadi sukses membuat pikirannya terbang. Eren tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu.

"Kau kan tahu dia itu sadis luar biasa. Kalau kau mau berteriak, jangan terlalu keras, OK?"

Hanji membuang-buang nyawanya dengan cuma-cuma. lihat, sekarang Hanji tengah di hajar Rivaille, entah Rivaille malu atau memang kata-kata Hanji sudah kelewatan.

Rivaille cepat-cepat membawa Eren pergi dari sana. ke markas Scouting Legion. Kalian pasti tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata itu semua hanya angan-angan belaka. Niatnya ingin bermadu kasih, ternyata niatan itu harus ditahan sejenak. kenapa?

Oh tentu saja karena para prajurit Scouting Legion dari berbagai angkatan datang. sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat ataupun berbincang-bincang.

Sebenarnya Rivaille merasa sangat terganggu. dan Eren juga sepertinya sangat kelelahan, meskipun 'kegiatan' mereka nanti juga cukup menyita lelah mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa menunggu. menunggu. menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya Hanji memberi suatu komando. " MALAM INI, JANGAN ADA SATU ORANG PUN YANG NAIK KE LANTAI DUA. MENGERTI?"

Dan semua prajurit mengangguk paham beserta suara Hanji yang ngikik geli.

Malam pun tiba. seperti kata hanji tadi, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani ke lantai dua markas Scouting Legion.

Kini, Eren tengah menyeduh kopi untuk suami tercintanya. namun Eren sedikit bingung, biasanya Rivaille hanya mau kopi tanpa gula. tapi kini ia mau kopi yang sedikit manis. Tidak biasanya juga Rivaille menyuruh Eren untuk minum bersamanya. jadilah Eren menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri. berhubung dia suka hal yang manis-manis, baik makanan atau apapun, dia menambahkan gula agak banyak ke dalam tehnya.

Eren membawa napan berisi kopi dan tehnya ke dalam kamar. dilihatnya Rivaille sedang menulis-nulis dan mengecek dokumen yang berserakan di meja.

"Heichou ini kopi Anda."

selang beberapa detik untuk rivaille mengambil kopinya. sambil menyeruput kopi, rivaille menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri. Oh, itu sebuah kode untuk eren supaya si bocah titan itu duduk di pahanya.

dan sepertinya Eren mengerti. lihat wajahnya yang kelewat merah padam.

"Ta-tapi Heichou..."

Rivaille hanya menatap datar Eren sambil terus menepuki pahanya sendiri.

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. dengan canggung, akhirnya eren duduk di pangkuan Rivaille dengan posisi memunggunginya. tak cukup sampai disana rupanya, tangan Rivaille bergerak maju memeluk pinggang Eren. Eren sekarang merasa seperti perempuan saja, dengan wajah merona sambil duduk di pangkuan cintanya.

"Kenapa kau tinggi sekali, Eren?"

Eren hanya tersenyum. "Saya tidak tahu, Heichou."

"Tch, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dokumen-dokumenku. sekarang berbalik menghadapku."

Lagi-lagi Eren meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Nah seperti ini." Rivaille menyeringai puas melihat wajah 'istrinya' yang merona tersaji di depan matanya. "Kau manis sekali." Rivaille kembali meminum kopinya di depan Eren.

Tanpa sadar, kerongkongan Eren menjadi tandus akibat melihat gelagat Rivaille yang 'menggoda' di depannya. Eren langsung mengambil tehnya yang sedikit mengepul panas. ia lalu meminumnya.

Hm, manis.

Rivaille menyeringai –lagi- melihat Eren yang meneguk tehnya dengan ganas. pastilah Eren tergoda.

Rivaille memajukan wajahnya perlahan, ia tangkup pipi Eren dengan kedua tangannya. Eren seketika memejamkan matanya. dengan perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Rivaille hampir menyentuh bibir Eren.

sedetik kemudian bibir mereka berdua telah menyatu, menyalurkan segenap perasaan mereka yang selama ini membuncah. Rivaille mencium Eren dengan sangat lembut, tak mau membuat cintanya tersakiti.

Sembari terus berciuman, Rivaille menggendong tubuh Eren ke arah ranjang mereka.

"Bibirmu manis sekali." ucap Rivaille seduktif.

Jujur saja, Rivaille menyuruh Eren membuatkan kopi dengan gula agar Eren sedikit merasakan manis dan pahit bersamaan di bibir Rivaille. itu tujuan sebenarnya.

Dimalam itu, dua anak manusia tengah menyalurkan cinta mereka satu sama lain. dan di malam itu pula tubuh keduanya menari di atas gejolak cinta yang membara.

.

.

.

.

.

-LIMA TAHUN SETELAH MENIKAH-

Eren ingin membeli bunga. kamarnya yang sumpek dan sedikit gelap membuat nafasnya terasa sedikit berat. meskipun ada jendela, tapi jangan lupakan sudah berapa lama kastil itu kokoh berdiri, sehingga lapuk-lapuk yang menguar membuat Rivaille sedikit marah-marah tidak jelas.

Eren yang sudah berganti status dari titan bujang sekarang menjadi 'istri' prajurit terkuat. Rivaille menyuruh Eren untuk tinggal bersamanya di markas. dengan alasan klasik seperti 'aku ini kopral. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan markas' yang Rivaille utarakan, membuat Eren mau tidak mau untuk tinggal disana.

padahal Eren ingin sekali memiliki rumah baru dengan Rivaille. toh uang Rivaille banyak.

"heichou, aku ingin membeli bunga sebentar." kata Eren.

Rivaille terdiam sesaat. ia seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"aku antarkan." katanya datar.

"tidak usah, heichou. aku bisa sendiri."

"tidak. kalau kau diculik bagaimana?"

Eren bengong.

Ayolah, titan diluaran sana sudah musnah, lalu siapa yang akan menculiknya?

"tapi –"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. ayo sekarang."

Eren menghela nafas. memang kalau atasan itu selalu bisa berbuat seenaknya pada bawahannya.

Eren lalu membuntuti Rivaille yang pergi ke kandang kuda.

"ayo naik." titah Rivaille.

"tunggu –kenapa satu kuda berdua kan kasihan kudanya, heichou." protes Eren. kelewat polos dia.

"tidak apa-apa. dia kuda yang kuat."

tiba-tiba eren seperti mendengar kuda rivaille menggumamkan sesuatu.

Oh, Eren berpikir mungkin kuda hitam di depannya itu berkata 'Watashi wa tsuyoi' seperti Mikasa.

Eren akhirnya menaiki kuda hitam itu dengan rivaille duduk di belakangnya. berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kota.

"Eren..."

"ya, heichou?"

"Tch, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. kita sekarang sudah berganti status kan?"

Eren melongo.

"tapi, Heichou kan Heichou saya." jawab Eren polos dengan kata-kata yang belibet.

"Tch."

hanya ada decih suara Rivaille. selanjutnya mereka berdua terdiam.

"Eren."

"Ya, Heichou?" Eren menoleh ke belakangnya. mencoba melihat Rivaillenya.

suatu keputusan yang fatal. Rivaille jadi bisa mencium bibirnya dengan telak. tapi bukan ciuman ganas, hanya menempelkan bibir.

Eren sukses merona. ia mengulum bibirnya yang mulai tersenyum.

"Kita sudah menikah lima tahun. apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"E –eh?"

"..."

"Etto..." eren sedikit berpikir. rivaille selama ini selalu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. baik kebutuhan materi(?), biologis, ataupun hal lainnya. apa yang rivaille belum pernah berikan padanya?

"Ungg..." gumam Eren.

Rivaille hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban atau mungkin permintaan dari Eren. Diam-diam ia cium rambut di kepala belakang eren yang terpampang di depannya.

"aku ingin melihat Heichou tersenyum manis padaku, lebih manis dari saat Heichou melamarku."

"...?" Giliran Rivaille yang kaget.

Tersenyum adalah hal yang mungkin terasa sulit untuknya. karena selama ini kehidupannya begitu pelik dan pahit. maka dari itu ia jarang sekali tersenyum.

Tapi apalah arti semua itu jika Eren yang memintanya.

"Kalau begitu –" Rivaille memegang bahu eren. "Lihat kesini."

Eren kembali memutar badannya untuk melihat Rivaille. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Rivaille menangkup pipinya. Rivaille mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan, membuat Eren merona –lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Rivaille tersenyum. tersenyum sangat manis dan lembut. Eren tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

Eren terpana. rona di wajahnya pasti sangat pekat sekarang.

"A –aku juga mencintamu, Heichou."

CHU~

Rivaille mengecup bibir Eren lagi.

Hari itu terasa sangat indah. keduanya sama-sama berada di atas kuda hitam yang membawa mereka ke kota. Dengan tangan Rivaille yang sekarang telah memeluk pinggang Eren dari belakang, Eren merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

sehangat cintanya pada Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.

-LIMA BELAS TAHUN SETELAH MENIKAH-

Eren memerhatikan tangan Rivaille yang menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi. entah pandangannya mengabur atau Eren benar-benar melihat ada kerutan halus di sekitar tangan kekar Rivaille? dan di wajahnya juga –mulai terdapat kerutan.

.

.

.

.

.

-25 TAHUN SETELAH MENIKAH-

Tangan Rivaille yang sedang mencuci gelas mendadak bergetar. entah mengapa, gelas ditangannya terasa sangat licin dan berat. tangan-tangannya yang berkeriput mungkin sudah tak kuat lagi memegang gelas dengan kuat.

PRRAANNKK

gelas di tangan Rivaille terjatuh, lalu pecah berserakan.

"Heichou!"

Eren datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa spatula di tangan. Ho, dia sedang masak rupanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil memeriksa tangan Rivaille.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Rivaille. Ia berjongkok, memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

Eren yang masih berdiri memerhatikannya.

Rambut Rivaille... Beruban.

Cukup banyak ubannya.

Eren meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

Penuaan itu tidak bisa Eren cegah maupun hindari..

.

.

.

.

.

-38 TAHUN SETELAH MENIKAH-

Tubuh RIvaille yang ringkih kini sedang berbaring di kasur,ditemani Eren yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sudah seminggu ini Rivaille sakit-sakitan, dan Eren sangat cemas. Rivaille. Sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi, tangannya yang kurus dan keriput sudah tidak sanggup menggenggam dengan erat. Di wajahnya terdapat kerutan-kerutan penuaan yang semain terlihat. Matanya yang dahulu tajam sekarang kehilangan cahayanya.

Eren semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Duduk di kursi sebelah kasur, dia memerhatikan Rivaille yang semakin hari semakin melemah.

"Eren…" Rivaille berkata lirih.

"Ya, ada apa Heichou? Aku disini."

"A-aku sedikit haus."

Eren lalu membantu Rivaille yang tengah terbaring untuk duduk. Dengan sigap eren mengambil gelas yang telah ia siapkan di meja terdekat. Di sodorkannya gelas berisis air putih itu ke bibir Rivaille.

Tapi rivaille sudah tidak sanggup. Air putih itu malah tumpah mengenai selimutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Eren." Kata Rivaille. "aku selalu membuatmu kerepotan akhir-akhir ini."

"jangan bicara begitu, heichou." Eren lalu bergegas ke dapur. Sekembalinya ia membawa lap dan satu buah sedotan.

"pakai ini." Rivaille pun minum dengan sedotan, sungguh ironis. Ia lalu kembali berbaring.

Eren menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"terimakasih."

Eren yang menundukkan pandangan segera mendongak ketika ucapan itu meluncur di bibir suaminya.

"Untuk apa heichou?"

"Semuanya. Segalanya."

"ukh," eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu. Dengan pipi yang gembil dan merona ia terlihat sangat imut. Bagaimanapun juga rupa wajah dan tubuhnya tetap seperti dulu. Tidak seperti rivaille.

Perlahan tangan kurus rivaille bergerak hendak menyentuh pipi istrinya. Dengan halus, ia usap pipi gembil eren, lalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"kau sudah merawatku, aku yang ringkih sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tidak seperti dulu."

Eren menyentuh tangan rivaille yang berada di pipinya. "itu adalah caraku mengabdi padamu."

Rivaille tersenyum. "setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"jangan bicara begitu lagi!" eren menatap rivaille dengan emosi.

"wajahmu masih galak seperti dulu."

"kau juga, heichou."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu hening merambat cukup lama.

"andaikan aku mati hari ini, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"aku tidak akan pernah tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ada, heichou."

"bagaimanapun juga aku akan mati. Entah kapan, tapi itu pasti. Dan sepertinya hari itu sudah sangat dekat." Rivaille sedikit takut ketika mengatakan itu.

Entahlah. Eren sendiri tidak tahu ia akan seperti apa jika Rivaille sudah tidak ada. Apakah dia harus bunuh diri?

"U –ukh!"

Eren terkaget meihat rivaille mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas bajunya. Dada kirinya sakit.

Rivaille terlihat sangat kesakitan. Bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri keningnya. Eren sendiri panic, hanya bisa menyebut-nyebut nama Rivaille.

"Rivaille Heichou… Rivaille Heichou…" gumam Eren sambil memeluk tubuh lemah RIvaille.

"Eren," kata RIvaille.

"Ya, heichou?" tetes-tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Eren. Membanjiri pipi hingga dagunya.

"Aku tahu, setiap yang hidup pasti akan mati. Begitu juga aku." Rivaille menatap Eren dalam-dalam. "dan tentu kita akan terpisah oleh kematian yang tidak bisa kita hindari. Tapi setidaknya mimpiku mungkin dapat terkabul."

"Apa itu, heichou?" Tanya eren di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

"mimpiku, mati di pelukanmu." Sempat-sempatnya Rivaille tersenyum disaat seperti itu.

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi. Kumohon…" isak Eren.

"Ku rasa mungkin sudah waktunya. Entahlah –" Rivaille terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Tidak…" kata eren.

"terimakasih sudah mengajarkan aku cinta, eren. Kau memperlihatkan padaku mimpi yang selama ini aku dambakan bisa terwujud. Meskipun itu sulit, kau selalu ada. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"kau juga yang terbaik…"

"meskipun aku pergi, jangan takut. Aku selalu ada disana. Di hatimu."

"…"

"jika kau merasa kesulitan, jangan ragu. Aku selalu membantumu. Meskipun aku tidak ada lagi."  
"…"

"Jika kau kelelahan, bangkitlah. Aku selalu berlari di belakangmu."

"…"

"meskipun aku mati, tubuhku menjadi abu, tapi percayalah. Cintaku abadi bersamamu."

"Heicou…"

"Kau satu-satunya cahaya ketika kegelapan. Lewat matamu aku tahu kau begitu kuat. Kau bisa tanpa aku."

"Tidak…" eren memeluk Rivaille yang masih terbaring dengan erat. Eren memeluk tubuh Rivaille yang begitu dingin, begitu rapuh, begitu ringkih, dan entah sebutan apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan Rivaille sekarang. Yang jelas eren tidak mau rivaillenya pergi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan sealu tersenyum." Ucap Rivaille berbisik di telinga eren.

"Hm, aku janji." Eren merasa waktunya dan rivaille benar-benar habis. Meski tidak yakin dengan janjinya, eren tetap berusaha. Bagaimanapun juga sejak dulu rivaille selalu melindunginya.

"syukurlah. Aku bisa tenang sekarang." Kata rivaille.

"Heichou!" eren panic melihat rivaille hampir menutup matanya. Suaranya melemah, pandangannya pun semakin buram.

"Heichou… kau dengar aku?" hanya ada nafas lemah rivaille yang menjawab. Eren semakin panic, ia coba mendekatkan telnganya ke dada rivaille. 'Masih berdetak.' Gumamnya mendengar deta jantung rivaille yang melemah.

Tetes-tetes air mata tadi berganti menjadi aliran deras di pipinya. Eren mengelus-elus pipi rivaillenya yang keriput, sambil mencoba terus memanggil namanya.

"Heichou… Rivaille heichou…" panggil eren berulang-ulang. Tapi rivaille tatap diam, malah semakin memejamkan matanya.

Eren tahu ini hampir berakhir. Dan dia tidak dapat menghindarinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menangis, memanggil-manggil cintanya yang akan pergi.

"Rivaille heichou…" lirih eren. Ia genggam dengan erat tangan rivaille. Berharap genggaman tangannya mendapat respon.

Tidak disangka, rivaille meenggerakkan tangan satunya yang bebas ke pipi eren. Meski lemah, rivaille mengelus pipi itu –untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku cinta padamu, eren." Lirihnya. Ia usap dengan lembut pipi yang basah karena air mata itu. Ia hapus derasnya air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir.

"aku juga cinta padamu, heichou." Jawab eren.

Sedetik kemudian tangan rivaille terjatuh, tepat didadanya. Eren terkejut, melihat heichounya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Cepat-cepat eren memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan rivaillenya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada denyut nadi disana.

Eren tak patah semangat. Eren gerakkan telunjuknya ke depan hidung rivaille. Mengecek deru nafasnya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada tarikan nafas disana.

"heichou…" air mata eren yang sedari tadi deras, sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia dekatkan telinganya ke dada sang heichou. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada detak jantung yang terdengar dari sana.

"tidak… heichou…" lirih eren sambil memeluk rivaillenya.

_'eren, andaikan aku bisa menghentikan waktu'_

_'memang apa yang ingin heichou lakukan?'_

_'ika aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin menghentikannya sekarang. Disaat kita masih bersama. Agar kita tetap abadi. Selamanya.'_

"HEICHOU! HEICHOU! HEICHOU!" eren berteriak-teriak memanggil cintanyayang pergi selamanya. Ia peluk dengan erat, ia cium pipinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia usap rambut beruban rivaille dengan halus.

"heichou…" panggilnya lagi. Begitu parau dan pilu. Siapapun yang mendengarnya tentu akan tahu sesakit apa hati eren saat ini.

Entahlah. Eren tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada rivaille atau tidak.

Entahlah. Setelah ini apakah eren akan tetap menjadi dirinya atau tidak.

Entahlah. Setelah ini apakah senyumnya yang indah itu tetap ada atau hanya senyum kepedihan yang tersisa.

Entahlah. Setelah ini apakah ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain atau tidak.

Entahlah.

Eren tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biarlah rivaille membawa seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Biarlah rivaille membawa apa yang selama ini menjadi miliknya. Biarlah Eren mengabadikan cinta mereka berdua disini. Di tempat yang kalian sebut bumi. Dan segala tempat yang pernah mereka lalui sebagai bukti mereka pernah bersama. Kenangan yang dulu mereka ciptakan sebagai penunuk kisah cnta mereka selama ini.

"Rivaille heichou… aku rindu padamu" ucap eren memandangi beberapa baju milik rivaille di lemarinya. Ia peluk dengan sayang baju-baju itu.

"harum tubuhmu masih tertempel disini." Gumamnya. Ia lanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya barusan –membereskan baju-baju rivaille.

Eren tentu tidak tahu rivaille sedang memperhatikannya disana, dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan penuh penantian.

"Aku tunggu kau di keabadian ini, Eren…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : BUSET. AUTHOR AMPE NANGIS TUMPEH-TUMPEH SAKING NGEBUTNYA BIKIN FF INI! TYPONYA KAGAK NAHAN BOS. maklum ngetik di warnet, jadi kudu ngebut tanpa edit ulang hehe

[Rivaille : plis. Gue musti jadi aki-aki di chapter dua. Muka gue ganteng, malah jadi aki-aki -_-

Eren : namanya juga author sarap -_-

Author : (;_;) ]

Maapkan author yang malang ini ya, reader. Seminggu kemarin author tergolek lemah di puau kapuk. Author bablas sakit. Jadi beum sempet lanjutin :""")))))) tapi sekarang udah beres kaaan? YAP! Kelar juga ni ff. maafkan typonya yang berserakan, maafkan feelnya kalau ga dapet, maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan. terimakasih banyak untuk yg udah review, follow, fav, maupun baca. aku terharu~~~~~ Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Sankyuuuu~ mind to review? :D


End file.
